Regionals
by ARandomFan91
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, and the Warblers go to Regionals, and Blaine comes to a realization or two about Kurt.  NOW A TWO-SHOT! Added a 2nd chapter in which Blaine confessed his love to Kurt at McKinley!
1. I'm Beginning to See the Light

It was finally here. The day they had all been waiting for. Sectionals. And Kurt had a duet with the boy he is was in love with.

"I'm screwed", Kurt said aloud.

"Why's that?", said a voice from the doorway of Kurt's bedroom

Kurt jumped at the sudden voice. "BLAINE! What are you doing here?" Kurt hadn't planned on seeing Blaine until the competition later that day.

Blaine shrugged. "Thought I would see how you were holding up, today being the big day and all. You nervous?"

Kurt blushed. He was nervous all right... just not for the reasons Blaine thought he was.

"Yeah... a little."

"Well don't be!" Blaine said while walking over and sitting down next to Kurt, who was sitting on his bed. "You'll be fantastic. We've practiced this song over and over. There's nothing to worry about."

Blaine had his suspicions that Kurt might be nervous for more than one reason. Blaine was clueless, sure. But Kurt had straight up told him that he liked him on Valentine's Day. Not easy to over-look that. But Blaine just didn't feel the same way. He loved Kurt, sure. But they were only friends. They relied on one another. Blaine was a mentor-type figure to Kurt. And Kurt was just... not sexy. At all. Sure, when Kurt sang Blackbird earlier, it was amazing. Blaine had never heard a voice like Kurt Hummels. And when Kurt wasn't trying to dance around making claws at the crowd, he was an amazing performer. But that's all there was to it.

"We should probably head out. We need to meet everyone at Sectionals in a few hours." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah, ok," Kurt sighed, realizing that the only touch he would ever get from Blaine would be a friendly shoulder squeeze. Nothing more. No magical Broadway touches for him.

--

"Hey guys!" Wes greeted Kurt and Blaine, "You're here! Great! We're all in the green room warming up. We go on after New Directions, so we're just going to stay backstage until we perform.

"Hey Wes," Kurt pulled Wes aside, but noticed Blaine was hanging back, waiting for him. "Is it ok if I stay on the side and watch New Directions perform? I mean, they're like family"

Wes shrugged. "Yeah, sure, if you feel warmed up enough. I understand."

"I'm gonna stay with Kurt, if you don't mind..." Blaine said.

Both Kurt and Wes nodded their agreement, and it was settled.

"Might as well scope out the competition." Blaine said with a shrug and a wink at Kurt.

At that, the lights began to flicker, and New Directions took their place on the stage.

When the music started, it was a song Blaine didn't recognize. He looked at Kurt questioningly, and noticed that there was something in Kurt's eyes that he didn't quite recognize. Was that... pride? Longing? Excitement? Sadness? He couldn't tell...

Kurt saw Blaine looking at him questioningly and leaned over, whispering in his ear, "Rachel wrote two original songs for them to perform. Aren't they wonderful?"

When Kurt pulled back, Blaine saw that there were now tears in Kurt's eyes. Blaine tried to watch the rest of New Directions performance, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt the entire time. He had never seen Kurt look so... well, the only way he could describe it was "Kurt". He was practically glowing. And then, all too soon, New Directions were done and it was the Warblers turn to perform.

"Ok, boys. You ready?" Wes questioned Kurt and Blaine from the side of the stage. "It's just you two for this first song, so start us off strong!"

"You got it boss." Blaine replied with a dapper smile, then grabbed Kurt's hand and walked on stage.

The Warblers began to sing backup to the song, but they were backstage, hidden by the curtain, so it was only Kurt and Blaine on the stage. And even though Kurt had been nervous before, he was as confident as ever after seeing New Directions on stage. Man, had he missed performing with those guys.

Blaine, on the other hand, was now a nervous wreck. He couldn't get the image of Kurt, proudly and longingly staring at his New Directions friends. Why didn't he ever look like that when he was with the Warblers? Sure, he would see that shine in his eye when he was singing with the boys, but never when they were just hanging out. This was a new side of Kurt that Blaine had never seen before. Did Kurt really miss his New Directions friends that much?

Kurt started the song off.

**The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone**

It was Blaine's turn to take the next part. He wondered if Kurt really felt that alone? He thought it was better now that he had Blaine in his life... but maybe what he really needed was to be back with his New Directions family...

**All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains**

Now Kurt and Blaine were singing together. And wow, Blaine thought. It always amazed him how great their voices sounded together.

**Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me**

**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**

Kurt was putting his all into the song. He had picked it out for a reason. He missed his New Directions friends and he planned on going back to them. He was hoping that Blaine would get the message through this song. He knew he would be at risk with Karofsky back at McKinley, but he knew he would be alright. His friends and family would be there to protect him, and they were worth the risk.

**Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face**

'Wait a second...', Blaine thought. 'He couldn't mean me, right? He's not trying to forget me because I don't like him back?' And then it hit him. The look in Kurt's eyes while watching New Directions, the solemn mood he'd been in since Pavarotti died, and the song choice... Kurt was going back to McKinley. He was giving up on Blaine and going back to his friends. Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't sing the next few verses quite as strongly.

**Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me**

**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**

Kurt took the next three verses. Meanwhile, Blaine was still having difficulty breathing. He had lost Kurt. He didn't want to loose Kurt. Kurt was his best friend. Maybe Blaine did like Kurt after all, because the idea of Kurt leaving was hurting way too much.

**One day  
****You will wake up  
With nothing but you're sorries**

'This is my chance', Blaine thought. These next three lines say everything. One day, I'll show Kurt how much he means to me. I'll show him that I can return his feelings. I don't want to loose him.

**And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me**

**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**

Blaine and Kurt ended the song together, and Blaine pulled a surprised Kurt into a massive hug, holding him as tightly as he could, with tears in both their eyes. Now wouldn't be the right time for Blaine to tell him. No. Kurt wanted to go back to New Directions, and Blaine would let him, if that's what would make Kurt happy. But Blaine was beginning to see the light. He was in love with Kurt Hummel, and someday soon, he would make sure Kurt knew it.


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

So Blaine's suspicions were correct.

The week after Regionals, Kurt announced during a Warblers meeting that he would be transferring back to McKinley.

All of the Warblers were sad to be losing the countertenor, of course, but no one felt it more than Blaine. Blaine, who had _just _realized his feelings for Kurt. And now Kurt would be leaving Dalton and going back to a school two whole hours away.

Sure, Kurt and Blaine had made it through the distance before. Heck, they had become best friends over that distance. But it still didn't make it hurt any less.

But Blaine couldn't say anything. He knew Kurt would be happiest at McKinley, and Blaine wanted whatever would make Kurt happy, because that's what you did when you were in love.

Love. Wow. Blaine could still hardly believe it. He was in love with his best friend.

And that's when it hit him. Blaine couldn't stop Kurt from transferring back to McKinley, but what was stopping Blaine from transferring with him? Blaine's mind was made up on the spot. He would be transferring to McKinley with Kurt, just as soon as he talked to his parents. And he would use this as an opportunity to tell Kurt his feelings for him. He would just have to keep a secret from the younger boy until then.

* * *

Blaine transferred just a week after Kurt did. That was as long as he could bear to be apart from him. Of course, they still met during that week for their daily coffees, and texted and called one another as often as they could during their week apart. But since his revelation, Blaine couldn't stand being physically away from Kurt on a daily basis.

So the day had arrived. Blaine would be surprising Kurt at McKinley. But, Blaine couldn't just walk through the front doors and be all, "Hi, Kurt! Did you miss me?" No. Blaine had to go all out. He had to show Kurt why he transferred, and make him believe that he truly was in love with the younger boy.

So, Blaine had called another emergency Warblers meeting, this time to convince the singers to serenade Kurt at McKinley. The glee club was much easier to convince once they heard it was Kurt that Blaine would be serenading this time. They had been waiting for this moment since the boys met. In fact, the only reason they agreed to sing at the Gap was because they thought that Blaine had finally realized his feelings for Kurt and would be confessing his love to him. Imagine their surprise when they found out it was Jeremiah who Blaine had his eyes on.

With the Warblers on board, all Blaine had to talk to was Kurt's old... erm, new, glee club. That wasn't as easy of a task. Even though he had met the Glee club on multiple occasions, even having kissed Rachel during a messed up game of spin-the-bottle, the first words out of the club's mouth during his top secret meeting in an abandoned classroom at McKinley, was "SPY!"

Blaine eventually got everyone calm enough to explain to them that he was in love with Kurt, and _that_ was why he was transferring to McKinley- in order to be with him, and he needed their help in serenading the boy. The club, who had seen Kurt lonely and pining after Blaine for far too long, was more than willing to help upon hearing this.

And now it was the big day. Blaine had asked Rachel to tell him Kurt's schedule, to make sure that they didn't have any classes together before lunch. Fate was on Blaine's side, it appeared, because they didn't have any classes together until right after lunch. Blaine would be able to keep his transfer a surprise until then, as long as he was sly in the hallways, dodging Kurt any time he saw him.

* * *

The class before lunch, Blaine had never been so nervous. He texted Wes quickly, to confirm that the Warblers would be there on time, meeting up in the pre-designated area. Wes responded in the affirmative, and Blaine relaxed a little.

And then, suddenly, the bell rang. Wow. Time sure had gone by fast. Blaine couldn't avoid it any longer- not that he wanted to. He was ready to start the rest of his life with the boy he loved. Blaine stood from his seat, straightened his shirt out, quickly fixed his hair, then set out to meet up with the two glee clubs outside in the lunch area.

* * *

There he was. He could see Kurt across the bleachers, unaware of Blaine's presence, who happened to be watching him longingly. Kurt seemed kind of distant, Blaine thought. Kurt kept glancing down at his phone, as if expecting a text or a call from someone.

Oh. That's when it hit Blaine. This was about the time that he normally texted Kurt every day. Was it possible? Could Kurt really be waiting to hear from him? Did he thrive off of their conversations that much? The thought warmed Blaine's heart. If he was hesitant to serenade Kurt before, he didn't have a doubt in his mind now. He nodded to the Warblers and New Directions, and began to sing, making his way toward Kurt.

**I walked across an empty land**  
**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**  
**I felt the earth beneath my feet**  
**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

As Blaine sang, he made his way closer to Kurt. Most of the student body had noticed him, and the glee clubs- who were providing back up- that seemed to be appearing out of mid air, at this point. But Kurt still seemed unaware, absorbed in waiting for a text message from Blaine. It was not until the third verse that Kurt glanced up, hearing a familiar voice, only to realize that the person he was waiting to hear from was right there in front of him, singing, staring right at him. Kurt couldn't believe it.

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Kurt was in shock. His eyes began to tear up. Could it be possible? Could Blaine have finally realized his feelings for him? Kurt thought he had made it all up in his mind, but he didn't see how he could be misinterpreting this. I mean, Blaine was right there, singing, to him, at McKinley, with both of Kurt's favorite glee clubs. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Nothing this wonderful ever happened to him.

**I came across a fallen tree**  
**I felt the branches of it looking at me**  
**Is this the place we used to love?**  
**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

Kurt glanced around, to take in everyone watching him and Blaine, and to quickly observe the two glee clubs singing back up. Everyone he knew had a smile on their faces. Kurt took this as a good sign. All signs seemed to point to Blaine finally realizing his feelings for Kurt. Kurt quickly tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks, smiling bigger and brighter than he ever had.

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

At this point, Blaine had finally made it to Kurt, and reached out and took his hands. Blaine noticed Kurt's bright smile and red eyes and took this as a good sign, continuing to sing with more passion than ever before.

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know**

Blaine knew he had a few seconds now before he'd have to sing again, so he quickly smiled at Kurt, still holding his hands, and stood up on his toes, tilting his head up, to give Kurt a quick, yet still sweet, kiss, to which Kurt did not hesitate to respond. Both the boys could feel one another smiling through the kiss.

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**

**Oh, this could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know**  
**Somewhere only we know**

As the song came to an end, a few people applauded, but mostly, things went back to normal around the two young boys. However, neither of the boys noticed. Both were completely absorbed with one another, as if nothing else in the world even existed.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I transferred." Blaine responded, still a little breathless from the song and the kiss he had shared with the love of his life.

"I couldn't stand being away from you. I- I love you, Kurt. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I was so stupid. But now that I have realized it, I want to be near you. I love you so much."

Kurt was in shock. He didn't know how to respond, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He leaned down for another kiss, this one more passionate, and lasting longer, since Blaine didn't have a queue to come in on.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said as he reluctantly pulled away. "Always."


End file.
